Solitude
by Brighter Eyes
Summary: One-Shot Songfic. Bobby deals with his feelings for Rogue after she starts seeing Remy. I do not know what a BobbyRogue thing is called, so I will dub it Rice. Enjoy!


My first songfic, to Evanescences Solitude. I LOVE that band so don't bother flaming me with it. Read the fic and love it or hate it but don't bother me about what bands I like. Couples are Bobby Drake and Rogue.

Disclaimer I do not own The X-Men or the song.

* * *

**Solitude**

How many times have you told me, you love her?  
As many time's as I wanted to tell you the truth...  
How long have I stood here, beside you?  
I lived through you you looked through me...

Hearing Rogue talk about Gambit just about killed him. But he played it cool, pardon the pun talking about how many hot dates he'd had lately. She probably knew he was lying. He used to make her smile...He used to be the one who made her emerald green eyes light up. Now it only happened when she was talking about Remy.

Ooh solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh solitude  
I can't stay away from you

He tried so hard to forget about her. To stop thinking about her. But he just couldn't. He was with her when she was getting ready to go see him. She wouldn't stop smiling or talking about how "Georgeous Remy is." He watched her leave the house with barely a goodbye. He'd gone into his room and froze the doors shut.

How many time's have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take, before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart, be mended?  
Who now is left alone, but me?

He'd had his chance, and he blew it. That stupid kiss with Kitty! It was her fault! She had practically jumped on him! No... That wasn't it. He'd been stupid. He hadn't known how much Rogue meant to him. It hurt him to hurt her, to see the look on her face as he broke the kiss. He was still hurting.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true  
Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

He remembered his girlfriend the day he showed that he was a mutant. He thought they were in love. He gave up his greatest secret to protect her and look at what he got from it. She'd looked at him like he was a monster and ran away. Then the people he'd known all his life tried to kill him. He'd be dead if the professor hadn't intervened. So would Scott. He was broken. Maybe the only way to fix things would be to leave the school...

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be  
Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

Damn it all! He'd been there for her when she needed him! He'd given her a shoulder to cry on! He's helped her deal with her past! All of her hurting and suffering, she shared it with him. Then this stupid cajun man shows up and everything gets screwed! He couldn't take it anymore. He took out his suitcase and started packing.

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

He walked out the front doors. Staying here he was alone. If he left he would be alone. It would just hurt less. Entering his password at the front gates, the robotic voice said "Goodbye Bobby Drake." "Goodbye forever." He replied. He walked out of the lives of everyone he had grown to care for. He left the X-Men.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Rogue walked into her room, her face bright with a smile. She turned on the light and noticed a note sitting on her bed. "Who's been in mah room" She shouted angrily. She looked at the signature and realized it was Bobby. Knowing him he'd probably set up some sort of trap for her. She sat on her bed and read the note. A single tear cascaded down her cheek, landing on the note. She ran to tell the professor.

* * *

Haha! Ya, I know it sucks but it's a spur of the moment thing. I've been meaning to write a songfic for a while, and I figured why not drive Loneraven and all the other Romy fans insane with rage? What can I say, I like to cause a ruckus. Now please, bring on the flames! (Or reviews if your not a romy.) - IndieBoy 


End file.
